


【中文翻译】Float/浮萍

by 8759362



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, 翼年代记
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV First Person, Spoilers up to Chapter 210, Underage - Freeform, Violence, 我流210话, 暴力, 未成年, 第一人称视角, 轻度性内容
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 他就是我。我亦是他。





	【中文翻译】Float/浮萍

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Float](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761989) by [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative). 



　　*

　　他就是我。我亦是他。  
　　我梦到了他，孤独的棕色独眼被囚禁在水中，黑色的布料浮动着漾起波纹，遮住了半边红色的咒印；我梦到自己和他一起沉没，肺部被水充盈；我梦到他紧紧抱着我--拥有不自然温度的失色手指滑进我漂浮的发中--他的嘴唇压迫着我的，气息渡入，我们的胸膛一同起伏。  
　　与樱公主轻柔羞怯地划过我嘴角的吻比起来，这才是我现在急需的。那时她的脸突然炸满殷红，匆匆逃到隔壁，结结巴巴地道歉然后借口要在新世界帮法伊购物离开了。  
　　他就是我。我亦是他。  
　　我梦到与他隔着千层镜子对视，害怕彼此看的太深，又怕被镜中的假象所迷招来危险；我梦到他隔着厚厚的玻璃，蠕动着嘴飞速地吐出我难以看清的内容；我隔着镜子把手掌与他的交叠，如同拼图一般严丝合缝，像在直面灵魂，如果他是自由身，我们看起来甚至像对亲密的爱人。  
　　然后他变成了我。但我却什么都不是了。  
　　他的另一只棕眼回来了；我盗走了魔术师的蓝眼；他牵起被我甩开的樱公主的手；我独自在其他次元游荡；他不会认为自己属于我们的"家庭"；无心的我除了为公主取回羽毛已经再无欲望，哪怕方法是杀戮。  
　　在一个被毁的村庄中，他于一片混乱中奔走，而我却在受害者的注视中举起燃烧的剑对准蜷缩在地上哭泣的女人。  
　　他抓住我扬起的手臂，阻止我伤害那个连滚带爬逃走的女人。  
　　他的言辞是犀利的。他的身体是真实的。他的棕色眼睛。他的唇。  
　　我占有他就像他占有我一样；即使我没有其他欲望，那令人怀念的沉溺感依然让我感到内心平静；他被我的舌头强硬地挤开他唇齿关隘的动作惊得不知所措。没过多久，我感到他苏醒的欲望轻轻地抵住了我。  
　　我们在一道木栅栏后紧紧相拥，双臂锁死了彼此。除了漫天大火中落下的灰烬、空旷的房屋，还有远处村民得呼喊，这里没有其他存在。  
　　没有他也没有我。没有我们。只有最原始的动作。他呻吟着，挣扎着，然后想要磨蹭自己难耐的第三条腿。我把被鲜血溅满灼烧的手滑到他的背后，随着频率的加快，他的喘息也愈发急促，我们残破的黑衣因他的动作而皱起。  
　　最后，他粗喘着一阵痉挛，无力地把半边脸颊埋进我的脖子。  
　　我们最后一次相见，没有木栅栏，没有燃烧的村庄，也没有浪费时间去体会溺水般的细致心情--我们立于万物之外，在阴暗的深渊中碰撞、融化。我流血的手指轻轻搭在他手臂温暖的皮肤上，胸中却满是沉重。

　　*

　　 _对不起。_

　　*


End file.
